


On Air

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 索隆生日時接受了廣播電台的公開採訪......Ps. 本作時間點為佛朗基加入前的草帽海賊團
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro





	1. Chapter 1

什麼？

這次沒有別人，只有我？！

喂喂……b

【有啥關係，您是壽星嘛！（推～）】

這算哪門子慶生方式啊……（狂汗 + 盯著眼前的麥克風）

【別杵在那發呆，說點什麼吧？（微笑）】

什麼『說點什麼』……要我說什麼啊？！（皺眉）

【什麼都好啦！反正現在又沒有別人在……】

是嗎……？（盯著聲音來源）

【我？我只是一個無關緊要的小角色啦！別放在心上，趕快進入正題吧！君不見眾多 fans 正以熱切的目光含情脈脈地注視著您嗎？（笑）】

哦……（一陣惡寒）

妳明明說沒有別人在的……（嘀咕）

【我指的是草帽團其他人啦……】

給我記住。（怨恨地瞪著聲音來源）

【能被您怨恨也是一種幸福……（花痴狀態）】

哼！（轉頭）

……bbbbbbb（被 fans 盯得渾身起雞皮疙瘩）

嗯……要說什麼……（抓頭苦思）

【趁著大夥不在場，說說對他們每個人的看法如何？】

（不加思索）

娜美，愛生氣的錢鬼；騙人布，裝腔作勢的膽小鬼；喬巴，愛操心的馴鹿；

廚子，愛耍帥的白痴；薇薇，勇敢的公主；跑得快，鴨子；羅賓，不知在想啥的女人；

魯夫……笨蛋船長。

【（跌倒）還真是簡明扼要啊……（苦笑）】

妳敢對我有意見？！（瞥）

【不不不，我不敢……bb 只是，能不能請您短話長說呢？壽星大人？】

啊？！（瞪）

【拜託您～（陪笑）】

哼……（態度軟化 ← 吃軟不吃硬）

妳想知道什麼，直說好了。

【真的嗎？……（喜）】

妳等這句話等很久了吧？（斜眼）

【嘿嘿……不好意思……///】

問吧！（拉過椅子坐下）

【（送上一杯熱茶）……先從同人界最常跟您湊成對的阿香說起吧！（抬手制止 fans 的鼓譟）】

阿香？……廚子？

【是的，您覺得他是什麼樣的人呢？】

花痴，女性至上，徹底的性別歧視主義者，讓人火大的傢伙。

【這……這樣啊……bbb】

看起來是這樣啦！

【哦？！@@+】

有時我會覺得那是演戲。

故意講些蠢話，做出誇張反應，藉此模糊焦點……

【好精闢的觀察啊！】

稱不上什麼精闢的觀察啦！說是直覺還差不多。

怎麼說呢……當他興高采烈手舞足蹈的時候，他的眼神並沒有那麼投入……

嗯……疏離感還是違和感……總之就是這一類的吧。

【會不會是他那藍色的眼睛帶來的錯覺呢？】

說不定哦！（聳聳肩）

反正問他他也不會正面回答，我又沒啥興趣追問。

【說得也是……（殘念）】

下一題！（拿起茶杯）

【咦？！我還沒……】

還沒什麼？（瞪）

【好啦好啦，下一題……（泣）天使臉孔魔鬼身材的娜美小姐！】

相信我，她連內心都是魔鬼。（喝茶）

【娜美小姐今天沒來真是太好了……（汗）】

幹嘛抖成那樣？

【我是在為您的安危擔心啊！您沒發現最近您被她扁的次數越來越頻繁了嗎？】

有嗎？（挑眉）

我沒注意。反正她是個粗暴女的事早就人盡皆知了。

【講得這麼白……不怕她又拿欠錢的事來威脅您嗎？】

不要跟我提這個……=.=#

【說真的，總被她這麼要脅下去也不是辦法吧？您有沒有什麼還錢的計劃？】

妳以為我不想啊？！可是沒辦法呀！平常在海上根本不可能找工作賺錢，就算打倒來找碴的傢伙，他們的錢也總會早一步落進那女人的口袋，我又不能抓他們去海軍那領賞金……

連登陸後想從去採購的錢裡面留下一點都不行，她會追著要收據，跟你把帳算得清清楚楚……唉……

【我，我明白了……您多保重……（一掬同情淚）】

我是真的很想還錢的啊！（吼～）

【是，是……下一題，可愛的船醫喬巴！】

那個臭女人！（筋 ← 兀自沉浸在怒氣中）

【那個……現在換成喬巴了啦……b】

什麼？！啊！哦……（恢復）

喬巴是吧？

【是的。您似乎特別關照牠哦？根據聲優們的供詞，您連對牠說話的語氣都特別溫柔呢！（笑）】

『溫柔』……好噁心的字眼……（皺眉）

【這可不是我胡說的哦！有劇場版珍獸島的 DVD 為證。（亮出）】

我是不知道我對喬巴說話的口氣怎樣啦！既然牠是寵物，語氣和緩一點也是很自然的吧？

【『寵物』？！您是把牠當成『寵物』看待嗎？！】

不對嗎？毛茸茸的又小小的，不是寵物是啥？（滿頭問號）

【人家可是醫生呀！也是頗有能力的戰鬥員……】

那些是附加價值啦！（斷言）

【這樣啊……（狂汗）不過沒關係啦，我看牠好像也蠻喜歡黏著您的……】

說到這個，妳替我轉告牠一聲：

要黏我可以，要爬上來抱住我的頭也可以，但是別擋住我的眼睛啊！看不見很傷腦筋耶！=.=b

【哈哈……喬巴果然備受疼愛呢！看來您對小動物沒有抵抗力的說法是正確的囉？（笑）】

是這樣嗎？……嗯……還是要看情況吧！（搔頭）

【下一題，神準的狙擊手騙人布！】

他啊？心腸不錯也蠻能幹的，就是話多了點……

【還有膽小。（笑）】

對對，明明怕得要死還硬要充好漢。（笑）

【不過他還是蠻有兩下子的啦！】

只要他受到什麼刺激鼓起勇氣的話。（大笑）

【比如黃金梅利號被破壞時？】

算是吧！（笑）

我不是不明白他珍惜可雅贈禮的心意，但那條船早就破爛到不行，這也是事實吧？

我們的航程才剛開始沒多久耶！何況船上又有個超級破壞狂在……

【不是一個，是三個吧？（小聲）】

妳說啥？！（瞄）

【沒有沒有……請繼續……bbbbbb】

總之他對那艘船太執著啦！我想可雅也不會希望大家因為船太破爛而無法繼續前進吧？

【但要說服他放棄不太容易呢！】

是沒錯。我們船上的傢伙，一個比一個頑固。（嘆）

【再來談談薇薇公主和跑得快吧！】

她會是個很好的統治者。（認真）

只不過……

【什麼？】

為人民著想不是不好，可是心腸太軟的話，有時會無法當機立斷。

【這點尹卡萊姆也有提過呢！】

誰啊？

【就是威士忌山峰鎮的捲毛伯呀！】

那個變態大叔啊？他怎麼說？

【他說薇薇個性太溫柔，身為國家領導人，有時不殘酷是不行的。】

對吧？（挑眉）

【可是國王說啦……『阿拉巴斯坦就需要這樣的領導人』……】

那個國王這麼說嗎？

有其父必有其女，真是一點不錯。（嘆）

【所以薇薇不會有問題的啦！（微笑）】

我倒不是懷疑她沒有擔任領導人的能力，畢竟她已經證明她擁有足以應付危機的膽識和智慧了。

只是……如果哪天發生人力無法挽回的災難，她會很難過吧？

【您真體貼……（感動）】

胡說什麼啊？！////

【（微笑）……跑得快呢？】

神奇的大型鴨子。雖然很笨。（笑）

【……沒啦？】

沒啦！（兩手一攤）

【好吧……下一個……神秘的 Miss All Sunday！】

心機重的女人。（正色）

平常總是面帶微笑，可是誰知道她心裡在盤算些什麼……

【您還是不怎麼相信她嘛！】

不是『不怎麼相信』，是『根本不相信』！

【天蠍座的多疑？（笑）】

誰會相信曾經是敵人的人啊？！

【可是，在空島，當她被艾涅爾電昏的時候，您不是還衝去抱住她嗎？（狐疑）】

那只是因為她是女人好不好？！

我雖然沒有白痴廚子那種『對女人動手的不是男人』的迂腐觀念，但多少也會有點分寸吧？

【這倒也是……】

這跟相不相信她完全是兩回事。

【知道啦，您不用再三強調……（笑）】

哼。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 訪談繼續......

【接下來終於到了今天的壓軸啦！船長大人～～～】

還『大人』咧！根本就是個單細胞笨蛋。

【是這樣嗎？我們可是對您們二位之間那種曖昧的氣氛……哦不，是無懈可擊的了解和信賴關係很有興趣呢！（轉向圍觀的 fans）妳們說對不對？（笑）】

啥？！……（被 fans 的喧嘩聲淹沒）

吵死啦！！（大吼！！ → 全場立刻鴉雀無聲）

【難道不是嗎？（驚）】

什麼『了解』？什麼『信任』？我不知道啦！

總之我只知道那傢伙偶爾也是會動腦的。

當他又做出什麼驚人之舉時，先耐住性子觀察情況，要真是純粹耍白痴、耍任性，再開扁不遲。

【原來如此……（恍然大悟）】

再說我的個性又很隨便，只要不觸犯我的原則，怎樣都無所謂……

所以跟那個超任性傢伙的配合度才會比較高吧！

【這麼說來，您們唯一一次打架就是因為他『觸犯您的原則』囉？】

沒錯。

隨便指責我忘恩負義又不聽我解釋，竟然因為敵人給他東西吃就要我去死！

也不想想我那麼做是為了誰啊？！害我淌進這漟渾水的又是誰啊？！

……真是，越說越火大。（怒）

【別生氣……別生氣……喝口茶吧！（陪笑）】

咕嘟。（一口喝乾）

【所以說……（倒茶）……其實您和他之間與其說是『互相理解』，不如說只是『比較沒有衝突』囉？】

嗯。（點點頭）

別以為我什麼事都會順他的意，要真打起來，我可是不會客氣的。（沉聲）

【不過……依據部分同人作家的見解，您對他可是有下不了手的理由呢！】

哦？有嗎？（斜眼）

【就是啊……那個……（欲言又止）】

妳在結巴個什麼勁兒啊？要說就說！

【好，那我可就說了。（深吸一口氣）……因為您喜歡他。（迅速拿出盾牌擋在身前！）】

……

【（自盾牌後探出頭）……您不否認？】

沒什麼好否認的。（聳聳肩）

【這，這，這可真是獨家大新聞啊！！（驚）】

不過那已經是過去式了。（閉眼）

【咦……？！】

沒錯，我是對他產生過超出友情範圍外的情感，也曾經因為得不到同等回應而痛苦過……

姑且不論那是不是所謂的『愛』或『喜歡』，至少，現在的我已經不會再去計較那些了。

【是昇華成純粹的友情了嗎？】

『昇華』？哈！什麼『昇華』！別開玩笑了！

【？】

充滿獨占欲的情感和即使分開也不覺得可惜的友情，哪個比較高尚？

妳們或許會認為是無私的友情，但我不是！

對我而言，將對方視為獨一無二不可取代的存在，這才是至高至難最珍貴的情感！

從這種情感恢復為尋常的友情，不叫『昇華』！叫『冷卻』！

【……可以說說您『冷卻』的原因嗎？】

……（搔搔頭）

總之就是發生了很多事吧！

讓我從自信滿滿自以為最了解他，自以為他離不開我，他需要我……

到發現原來最了解的和最喜歡的未必畫上等號，發現他沒有我也可以過得很好，離不開他的人是我……

甚至……我連自己究竟是不是了解他都不再能夠確定……（微微苦笑）

【……】

我沒有辦法不求回報地付出，沒有勇氣傻傻等下去，也無法原諒想要逃避現實裝做什麼都不曾發生的自己……

所以，當初讓這份關係變質的人既然是我，我就有義務讓一切回復原狀。

【『回復原狀』……啊……】

對。當然掙扎是難免的，就連現在，我都無法保證自己對他是否已經完全死心……

小心翼翼維持這份平衡很辛苦啊！（嘆）

但至少，我的努力已經有成果了，而且我對這份成果……還算滿意。（笑）

【徹底斷絕關係不是比較快嗎？用不著在理智與情感的兩極間擺盪……】

我也想過，甚至還付諸實行過，雖然只是心理層面的疏離……

可是日子一久，我發現……我根本不想離開！

學著放手已經夠難受了，我不想連這點都要勉強自己、欺騙自己……

【所以『冷卻』是唯一的方法？】

至少是『對我而言』唯一的方法。

【真是苦了您了……（淚）】

還好啦！（聳聳肩）

挺過來了也就不算什麼了。（微笑）

【不愧是草帽團裡最成熟的男性成員啊！（欽佩）雖說您是永遠的十九歲。（笑）】

這種不上不下的年齡很討厭耶！到底啥時我才能成年啊？！（筋）

【成不成年有差嗎？反正您們還不是抽菸喝酒樣樣來……（笑）】

這倒也是……（大笑）

【好啦！節目最後還是不能免俗地要為壽星獻上生日蛋糕～（招手叫工作人員把蛋糕拿進錄音室）】

這個……（面有難色）

【放心啦！這是用白蘭地調味的特製慕斯蛋糕，不會很甜的。（插上蠟燭，點火）】

（眾 fans 合唱生日快樂歌中，請稍待～）

【壽星請許三個願望，要說出一個以後再吹蠟燭哦！】

我要成為世界第一大劍豪！！

呼～（蠟燭全熄了沒錯，不過因為用力過猛，一團鮮奶油飛到了主持人臉上……）

啊……抱歉。（擺手）

【別，別介意……您是壽星嘛……哈哈哈哈哈……b（擦～）】

那我要開動了。（直接用叉子挖起一塊往嘴巴送）

嗯……味道還不錯。（咀嚼～）

【太好了！阿香聽到了一定很高興……（感淚）】

噗～！！（噴出！）

這是他做的？！

【是啊！我沒說嗎？】

根本沒說啊～～～～～！！（怒吼）

（此時，阿香的聲音自錄音室門口傳來……）

【香：來不及啦！我已經把你剛才的話全～～～都錄下來啦！（邪笑）

不信我放給你聽……『味道還不錯』……嘰～（倒帶聲）……『味道還不錯』……嘰～】

夠了！給我住手！（抓起放在一旁的三把刀衝向門口）

【香：有本事就來搶呀！（大笑 + 跑遠）】（fans 們開始騷動起來）

（回頭！）你們聯手設計我是吧？！好樣的，給我記住！！（奪門而出）

（fans 開始移往大樓出入口準備堵人，場面一片混亂……）

【這是他今天第二次說『給我記住』耶……我……好幸福哦～！！（心花朵朵開～）】

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DEAR ZORO！！

《 全 文 完 》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫得非常順手的一篇～（笑）
> 
> 看過開放式錄音室嗎？  
> 有的廣播節目會在用壓克力或強化玻璃建成的戶外透明錄音室裡錄製，  
> 來賓們可以和在錄音室外圍觀的 fans 進行互動哦～（微笑）
> 
> 這篇的題目『On Air』，指的就是廣播節目開始時，錄音室門上方會亮起的警告燈號。（如果我沒記錯的話…b）
> 
> 怎麼樣呢？  
> 這篇依然充滿了獨斷偏見的文章……（笑）  
> 我也好想和索隆作面對面訪談啊～～～～～～（吼～）
> 
> Anyway，請多指教囉～（微笑）
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
